1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for precisely locating and adhering an orthodontic bracket, and more particularly to an apparatus for precisely locating an orthodontic bracket at a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, in which orthodontic brackets for holding orthodontic wires can be easily and precisely located at and adhered to a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, not only at an initial time but also even when the used orthodontic brackets are separated from the surface of the tooth in the course of the orthodontic treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, one""s teeth are an important factor in presenting his or her external features, since their color and shape have a large effect on the image formed by the external appearance. Also, it has been known that one""s teeth are an important factor in forming one""s external image, since the set of teeth according to the arrangement of teeth has an effect on not only the teeth themselves but also the skeletal structure of the face. Especially, in the case of a person who has malformed set of teeth, his or her teeth not only may have an effect on his or her external appearance but also may cause inconvenience to his or her dietary life. Therefore, the correction of irregular set of teeth, or the orthodontic correction of teeth, has been considered as an important subject of medical treatment in dentistry.
Under such circumstances as above, the orthodontics of the dental treatments has a long history, and the method or the technique of the orthodontics has been remarkably developed. In a conventional orthodontics, which has been widely performed until recent times, orthodontic brackets are adhered to the set or teeth, which are to be corrected, one bracket by one tooth, and then holding members respectively formed at the brackets are tied together by an orthodontic wire made from a material having a large strength, so that the irregular set of teeth is gradually corrected for a long time by the tension force of the orthodontic wire.
However, in the conventional method as described above, since the orthodontic brackets of a predetermined size are adhered to the external side surfaces, or the labial-side surfaces, of teeth, the brackets and the orthodontic wire ligating the brackets are exposed to others"" eyes during the daily life of the patient who has to be placed under the orthodontic treatment, which causes a trouble in the patient""s appearance.
In order to overcome this problem in the external appearance, proposed has been another orthodontic treatment, which has recently been going popular, and in which the orthodontic brackets are adhered to the inner side surfaces, or the lingual side surfaces, of the teeth, and then the brackets are tied together by an orthodontic wire, so that the orthodontics is performed by the tension force of the orthodontic wire. Although the patients to be placed under the orthodontic treatment greatly prefer this orthodontic treatment since the structures for the orthodontic treatment are hidden by the patient""s teeth, the doctors performing the orthodontics have much difficulty in the labors of handling the orthodontic brackets and of ligating the holding members of the brackets by the orthodontic wire. Therefore, there has been anticipated an improvement capable of settling such difficulty as above.
In detailed description, the orthodontic brackets for correcting the irregular set of teeth can be adhered to at least six teeth including the front tooth and the canine tooth at each of the upper and the lower jaws. After the orthodontic brackets are firstly adhered one by one to each of the teeth, and then the holding members of the orthodontic brackets have to be tied together by a much thinner iron wire in order to ligate the holding members of the orthodontic brackets by means of the orthodontic wire made from the material having a large strength. In this case, since this labor of tying the holding members together by the thin iron wire has to be delicately carried out, careful attention and endeavor are required for each tooth and it takes relatively long time in performing the above labor and the orthodontic treatment, which inevitably causes inconvenience and difficulty to both the dentist and the patient.
A Korean Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic lingual side ligated orthodontic bracket for correcting an irregular set of teethxe2x80x9d was filed by the present applicants on the same date as the priority date of the present application. The Korean Patent Application discloses a one-touch type lingual side ligated orthodontic bracket for correcting an irregular set of teeth, which includes a base having an adhesion surface to be adhered to the lingual side surface of each tooth and a holding member for holding an orthodontic wire. In the bracket, when a handle disposed at a body of the holding member is pushed, a cover is automatically opened, so that the orthodontic wire restrained by the cover can be separated therefrom. When the apparatus of the present invention is used in combination with this one-touch type lingual side ligated orthodontic bracket for correcting an irregular set of teeth, the efficiency of the labor of correcting an irregular set of teeth can be maximized.
In fact, according to the orthodontic technique in the dentistry, an original model for a patient""s set of teeth is firstly made by means of a mold, and an ideal model after treating and correcting the patient""s set of teeth is made on the base of the original model. Thereafter, various elements for the correction into the ideal state of the set of teeth, including adhered locations of the orthodontic brackets on the surfaces of the teeth, an arrangement of the orthodontic wire, etc., are determined, and then the real orthodontics is performed. In other words, the orthodontic brackets are made on the basis of the teeth model, and then they are applied to the patient""s corresponding teeth.
Further, in order to adhere the orthodontic brackets to the labial side surfaces or the lingual side surfaces of the teeth for correcting irregularities of teeth, most desired positions for seating the orthodontic brackets have to be determined and then the orthodontic brackets have to be exactly adhered onto the positions. However, these labors are by no means easy, require a careful endeavor, and are relatively time-exhaustive. Moreover, when one orthodontic bracket or several orthodontic brackets are separated from the surfaces of the teeth while the orthodontic treatment is in progress, much further endeavor and attention are required in adhering them to the original positions.
In the orthodontic treatment, to locate the orthodontic brackets at exact positions on the surfaces of teeth is an important factor in order to obtain a successful result of treatment. Especially, in the case of the lingual side orthodontic treatment, in which the exact location of the orthodontic brackets has a large influence on the treatment, usually used is an indirect bonding method, in which the orthodontic brackets are adhered to ideal positions on well-arranged teeth model and then the positions of the orthodontic brackets are exactly transferred to the patient""s teeth, rather than a direct bonding method, in which the orthodontic brackets are directly adhered to the surfaces of the teeth.
Among the existing apparatuses used in the indirect bonding method, when a material of silicon or rubber is used, it is difficult to exactly locate the orthodontic brackets due to the elasticity of the material. When a solid resin is used, the positions of the orthodontic brackets can be exactly transferred, but it is impossible to adhere the orthodontic brackets again when the orthodontic brackets have been separated from the surfaces of the teeth once used. Further, although it is possible to manufacture an apparatus capable of re-adhering the orthodontic brackets simultaneously while using the resin, there are several problems in this apparatus, in that the orthodontic brackets may be separated from the apparatus for adhesion while the bonding is carried out and it is difficult to adhere the orthodontic brackets again to the exact positions once separated, since the apparatus for adhesion and the orthodontic brackets are assembled together only by means of a frictional force.
Therefore, there has been a request for a method or an apparatus of guiding the orthodontic brackets to be rapidly and easily located at precise positions, when the orthodontic brackets are initially adhered to the surfaces of teeth requiring the orthodontic correction, and when the separated orthodontic brackets are adhered again.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for precisely locating an orthodontic bracket at a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, in which orthodontic brackets for holding orthodontic wires can be easily and precisely located at and adhered to a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for precisely locating an orthodontic bracket at a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, in which orthodontic brackets for holding orthodontic wires can be easily and precisely located at and adhered to a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, not only at an initial time but also even when the used orthodontic brackets are separated from the surface of the tooth in the course of the orthodontic treatment.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for precisely locating an orthodontic bracket at a predetermined position on a surface of a tooth, the apparatus comprising a suspension body, a ring, and a molding spacer. In this case, the orthodontic bracket includes a base member having an adhesion surface to be adhered to the surface of the tooth, and a holding member and a hook respectively integrated with the base member, the holding member holding an orthodontic wire to be ligated by the orthodontic wire for correcting irregular set of teeth.
The suspension body is disposed extending in parallel with the tooth from an apex toward a dental root of the tooth with a predetermined gap. Preferably, the suspension body has an inner surface, at a lower end of which a fitting recess is formed, and an outer surface, on a lower portion of which a groove is formed, the fitting recess having a concave contour complementary to a contour of the holding member, so that the holding member can be fittedly inserted in the fitting recess.
The ring is inserted in the groove and hooked around the hook after the holding member has been fittedly inserted in the fitting recess, to thereby tightly assemble the suspension body and the orthodontic bracket together.
The molding spacer is disposed between the suspension body and the tooth, which has first and second surfaces respectively facing the tooth and the suspension molding. It is preferred that the first surface has a concave contour complementary to a contour of the upper area of the tooth, which includes an apex and upper portions of a labial surface and a lingual surface of the tooth, so that the molding spacer can be fittedly placed on the upper area of the tooth. Also, the second surface may have a contour complementary to a concave contour of the inner surface of the suspension body, so that the suspension body can be fittedly placed on the molding spacer.